Dragon Age: Svolyé
by Darkerangel
Summary: In order to take back the nation of holy, the Maleficarum released the Dark Void in service to the "true old god" Those caught within the toxin become a new breed of darkspawn corrupted by blood of The First.
1. Verse 1: Mesmer

_**Dragon Age: Svolyé **_

In order to take back the nation of holy, the Maleficarum released the Dark Void in service to the "true old god" Those caught within the toxin become a new breed of darkspawn corrupted by blood of The First. The only thing that stands in their way is a Svolyé named Yoli. Blessed with the power of an Svolyé, she will use her skills to gather a party to prevent another Blight from awakening…or die trying.

**Verse 1 : Mesmer **

_"Long…long ago, the Magisters of the Imperium were whispered upon to use the powers of the mageocrats and entered the Gold City. The Golden City, a heaven for the mortal souls to join the Maker in his grace. When the Magisters stepped foot onto the Golden City physically, it caused a corruption that turned into the Black City. This corruption took them over as well and turned them into The First known darkspawns. This unleashed the First Blight. Long…long ago." _

Deep within the Tirashan plains, east of Orlais lays a ruin temple on Mount Hexsidious position in-between a gorge surrounded by blue liquid. Within the heart of the temple laid a pit covered in the blue liquid surrounded by Maleficars all across Thedas. All of them looked up in the direction of the stoned balcony as a female came out wearing a tight black and dark green-layered dress that exposed her tanned back. She had dark eyes, and two exotic tattoos on both her upper bare arms, while the hood outlined with two horns covered her hair. . She carried in her right hand with her a wand made from the bark of a grand willow tree. Light brown it was, but close to the top was a black misshapen ring going around that went around.

"Brothers…sisters, I come before you on behave of the one true god. He has sent me a vision, no a message. We are to spread his words, his message throughout Thedas and embrace the glory that is he. I've been where you are; I know what it is like to be in constant fear of the Templars, the Chantry's dogs, but NO MORE! They may before to slay one…two of us, but together, let them try. Join me my brothers and sister, join me and walk the path of the one true god." The majority of the mages began clapping while the rest just whispered to one another. Her dark eyes scanned the room and she continued,

"Then if you are with me, together we will take back what rightfully belong to us, Tevinter Imperium. Now in the hands of Imperial Archon, what once belonged to us, we must and will take it back. Though our numbers are few, we will soon grow into the hundreds and thousands by the day. It is time…let the ritual begin!" After that the drums began beating as some Maleficars danced around the blazing pit while the rest waved their hands in the air wildly and started chanting.

They chanted away, "Nam Myoho Renge Kyo!" They repeated this chant over and over again as if praising the pit. They moved fast and then started to slow down and then started back up again, only to slow down once more. They repeated this pattern, lifting their hands in the air and back down, each stomp surge with force. The drums sped up, becoming louder and they drummed harder.

As she walked down the steps,

"When the Magisters stepped foot onto the Golden City they became The First, the first darkspawns and I bring you them," she said stepping on the floor. She waved her hand as the vertical tombs began opening. The First after all these years, perfectly preserved in front of them was three of them. She used her left hand to conjure up a chalice and her right hand, turning her wand into a dagger. She stabbed each one, collecting their blood as it poured into the golden chalice. "This be the Dragon Age, but with this we wills begin a new and it shall be the age of the age of the Maleficarum."

She stepped in front of the pit and with the chalice, poured The First's blood into it. The blue liquid turned and boiled, slowly transforming into a fog. The lady's dark eyes narrowed and with her final words casted,

"Kas tiek darits, tiek darits saja prieksvakara. Release izklastits un ir bezmaksas." The dagger reverted back into her stick as she pointed to the fog, sending a bolt of energy into it. The toxin known as the Dark Void commenced in expanding itself enough to wave over the temple, spreading itself up north.

**WITHIN A NEVARRA **was a tavern in Cumberland, a city on the Minanter River, called the Jeweled. There was a show about to begin and everyone raised their ale in excitement.

"Now it's time for us to cheer, the event that was planned is nearly here," said the announcer. He had a staff in his hand, similar to a mage's. "Fest your eyes and be amaze, dazzle by a Mesmer, Avon's her name," finished the announcer. He raised his staff up and at the end of his sentence he jerked it a little as a firework type spark ignited surrounding him with smoke as Avon took his place like magic.

The enticing exotic music began playing the background. Yoli Avon removed slowly the red scarf that covered her face. She had exhilarating turquoise eyes, with raven hair and caramel skin. Her hair was pulled in the back, creating a smooth ponytail. Yoli was wearing a teal skirt that swooshed every time she would move. Gilded golds and rich hues on her skirt, top is fastened explicitly by loose golden strings, brazenly showing off a silky midriff.

Yoli started feeling the seductive beat of the music playing all around her. She lifted her hands in the air as she swayed her hips back and forth. She soon swung her hands in the air as her hips started to roll up and down in a wave motion side to side. She turned around toward a farmer sitting with his drunken buddies and started to touch herself in a seductive motion, luring him to her web.

Yoli jumped down from the stage and approached the red haired guy and ran her fingers through her hair and then caressed her neck oh so gently to the point where her hand stated to move downward, touching her soft warm snug breast, and then her small waist. She walked over to a noble man, backing her butt up on him. He enjoyed it as she started to wind her butt upward and then slowly downward on him.

It wasn't till a second later she felt his hands touching places it shouldn't be in. She in a sharp motion turned around and shoved him off his seat, hitting the floor. She then grabbed his drink and poured it all over him as his friends roared with excitement, banging the table. Yoli smiled and did a back flip, landing back on the stage in a split. Wasn't long till they started throwing some silver at her. Yoli waved her hands and with a poof of smoke disappeared as the announcer took her place once again.

Backstage the curtain glided over as Yoli stepped through see all her Mesmer people getting ready for their acts.

"Another amazing performance," said a woman while clapping.

"Thank you Mya, with the money I'm saving up, I'll have enough to buy an estate," she giggled.

"HA! Good luck with that sister."

"Hey, a girl can dream can't she?" said Yoli as she sat down in front of her booth.

"Well dream all you like, Mesmers like us don't get estates. We do what we do best in order to survive.

"I'm sick of always trying to survive, I just…I want us to be free, to have our independence.

"Girls…girls! Pack you're things, and get out now," said the announcer.

"Whoa Jess, are you serious? This was only the first act," said Mya.

"NO! Black Wolf…he found Urae," he explained.

"Our hideout? But Deleya was meeting with the Orlais Elite, we were finally going to get our independence," voiced Yoli.

**OUTSIDE OF JEWELED**

"Where…Yoli! Where are you going?" asked Mya, while chasing after her. She at first didn't say a word, trying to get her horse ready. "You're not seriously going back there are you?" Yoli hopped on the horse and said,

"My family still there, our people are still there."

"Maker's breath, you're just one person sweetie. This is Black Wolf's Army we are talking about. I hate to say it, but what was there is…now gone. And I suggest you—"

"Suggest what? That I run? It doesn't matter where we go, if it's not him then it be his sister bent on slaying every single one of us. No, you go your way and leave me to mine. May we see each other again my friend, let's go," Yoli expressed, giving her horse a command, tapping his side with her foot.

_**(URAE) **_– Black Wolf rode his horse up on a hill, now facing the town of Urae the hideout of the Mesmers. He had black detailed armor; his right shoulder pad draped a cape while his left pad was the head of a horned animal. He had a large chain connecting from the left to right shoulder pads, and a wolf shaped helmet that covered his face.

"Sir, what order shall I give?" asked his First Lt. Commander.

"…burn everything…"


	2. Verse 2: Black Wolf Part 1

**Verse 2: Black Wolf**

The brown stallion pranced hastily into the Planasene Forest.

"Heya. Heya," commanded Yoli, whipping the brown stallion. The reins made a crackling sound every stroke.

The town of Urea was set ablaze as each person in Black Wolf's army set houses on fire. Those who ran were slaughtered on sight. A bearded man took an axe and tried to go after Black Wolf, but was stabbed by Black Wolf's Lt. Commander Red Bear. The name came from the fact that both his hair and full facial hair are red as a rose. Black Wolf got off his horse and marched onward as the Mesmers began to fight back. A man came at him as he used his shield to block the attack; Black Wolf thrust his shield forward again, knocking the man down to the ground. A female came at him with a mace, which caused Black Wolf to lift up his left hand, blocking the mace with his sword. An arrow was shot into the female by one of his archers.

"Wipe them all out!" he shouted.

"YA. YA," yelled out Yoli, commanding the stallion to move faster. She soon tugged on the reins, forcing the stallion to halt. Her eyes widen in disbelief, seeing their hideout in flames. Anger consumed her as she cracked on the reins, getting the stallion to move again. The stallion stomped aggressively, heading into Urea as Yoli screamed loudly,

"_Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!_" (pronounced _A-le-le-le-le-le!_ ). A few soldiers who heard the battle cry looked over, seeing a female charging toward them. The first soldier was going to take her down, but while in the horse, she unexpectedly kicked the soldier right in his face, knocking him out. She saw another soldier coming in front of her on a horse. She pulled back her right arm and slammed it in the soldier's chest, knocking him off his horse.

The stallion made a dash to the right by the stables as Yoli planted her feet on the saddle and with one good push, she leaped from the horse and grabbed a vertical pole that she used to swing around, kicking a soldier with both feet, landing on the ground in a split. She quickly stood up and ran, looking for any signs of her family unaware that a couple of yards away was her father, trying to escape the blaze. He turned seeing her in a distant, but when she finally saw him an arrow pieced his chest. Her father dropped to his kneels, unable to move while Yoli was about to run over there, but something prevented her. A shadow engulfed the body of Yoli's father; her eyes widen seeing smoke black as night coming from the warrior in the black armor, twisting around the man as if trying to smother him. The black smoke twisted and turned, transforming into what she could only describe as a black wolf of some kind…a personification of the evil in the warrior's heart. Its face darkened with its grim looks, raging infernos struck the ground, the embers consumed everything on its burning.

"May you forever rot in the Fade," said Black Wolf as he swung his sword, cutting off the head. Yoli watched as her father head hit the ground, rolling a foot away from his lifeless body. She was unable to yell, scream, or cry out to him. She clenched her chest, her heart raised as the words _kill_ echoed in her mind. Her hair started to dance, but no wind was blowing, she looked up in Black Wolf's direction, something inside of her was clawing and she was unable to fight it off. Suddenly pain struck her from behind, so strong that it caused her to collapse, passing out. Red Bear stood over her body, giving his troops the command to take her away.


	3. Black Wolf Part 2

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**, Yolii in a groppy state, started to wake up, unaware of what just happened.

"The wench awakens," said Red Bear, standing in front of her. She struggled with her hands realizing that they were above her head, tied up along with her feet around a pole surrounded by sticks. Yoli felt her face being grabbed and tugged on being pulled closer to Red Bear's face.

"Such beauty…how I yearn for such a rare gem," he whispered, unable to control his lustful desires for her. "Join with me, become my mistress or forever burn," he offered her. She looked at him and motioned her jaw, biting his hand. He yelled and pulled his hand out of her mouth' in rage he backhanded her. Wishing to free himself from her witchcraft, he grabbed a torch from one of his soldiers.

"This whore is charged with her heathen ways against The Maker. Sentence…eternal damnation by fire!" he ordered, dropping the torch. The fire shot up with a sudden roar as one stick after the other became engulf in fire. She tried catching her breath, but the air was too thick. It wasn't long before dancing flames surrounded her and every time she would try to free her hands or feet, more flames shot up. Sweat poured down her face, feeling the heat as the flames crept closer toward her.

"Sir!" shouted a soldier. Red Bear turned seeing a figure in Ancient Elven Armor Set. Instead of a helm, the man had a hood that cast a shadow over his face. The man reached and pulled out tow swords of different heights from the scabbards mounted on his back. A soldier came at him, but he blocked the weapon with his left sword and used his right one, stabbing the soldier. Another one attacked him, causing him to block with the right, slashing the soldier diagonal with his left sword. The soldier screamed in pain as blood started gushing out.

"KILL HIM!" shouted Red Beas as his tow archers fired an arrow each. The hooded man spun his swords around so fast that the blades sliced the arrows in half. He then retracked his right sword back into its scabbard and kicked back his right boot, causing a dagger to shoot out from its holder. When the dagger came back down, he grabbed it and launched it into the chest of one of the archers and then took the mini axe from his side and threw it into the second archer.

Red Bear took out his longsword Keening Blade as both he and the hooded man went around each other as if in a dueling dance. Red Bear used both hands and swung the sword with such speed and force, made the hooded man jump back to dodge the strike. The Keening Blade made this eerie wail, just on the edge of hearing, whenever it slices through the air. The hooded man took back out his right sword and thrust it forward then coming down with the left one. Red Bear moved out of the way and used his sword as a shield. But to his surprise, the hooded man kicked him in his gut and then used the hilt of his sword, smashing it directly in Red Bear's face, causing him to stumble. The hooded man then lifted his foot upward, kicking Red Bear's face, sending him crashing to the ground.

The hooded man ran over and jumped onto the platform; once there he began kicking the burning wood away from Yoli. When he had space to work with, he used his words and cut Yoli free as she collapsed into his arms, passed out from the smoke. Using tow fingers in his mouth, he blew into them, making a whistle noise as a horse came toward him. He jumped from the platform, onto the horse and took off.

**UP THE MINANTER** River, stood a stone farm house, the front door opened,

"Narra…Narra!" A female with short brown hair, wearing a green dress appeared from the corner.

"Husband? Is that y…by The Maker!" she gasped, seeing a young girl in her husband's arms.

"This was Black Wolf's doing. Urea is gone," said the man, heading to the guest room.

"What! I thought their independence was being met?" Narra asked, heading into the back to fetch a bowl of water and some cloths.

"Black Wolf couldn't allow that to happen. His political beliefs clouds his judgment," he said, placing Yoli onto the bed. The man took off his hood, revealing a man with a full short beard, and short black hair with dark eyes. When Narra came into the room she paused, the way her husband was looking at Yoli she could sense his anger.

"I should have been there sooner," he confessed.

"Either way, I know your uncle would have been proud," said Narra. She sat the items down and pushed him out of the room.

"I promised the girl's father that I would protect her, to keep her away from harm, away from…away from what she is."

"I won't hear another word. You've done all you can Oliviyé now it's my turn. Rest now," she said. She gave him a kiss before closing the door behind him.

Oliviyé headed into his study area and mounted his right sword on its stand. Under the stand was the name Duncan carved into it.


	4. Verse 3: Duel Weaponry

**Verse 3: Duel Weaponry**

Yoli woke up in what looked to be a strange location. She started to look around noticing that she was in a house.

"I see you've awaken."

"…Narra?" she said softly. She began coughing a few times as she sat up.

"Rest now child, save your strength," said Narra, sitting next to her.

"So it was Oliviyé after all," she said. Yoli's mind was bombarded with images of her home being destroyed, friends, family murdered by Black Wolf. Yoli removed the covers,

"He's in the den," said Narra. Yoli was surprise that Narra knew she wanted to speak with him. She made her way to the den, seeing a figure sitting in a chair by the burning fireplace.

"Healed up I'm guessing," he said.

"I want you to train me," she asked. Oliviyé stood up from his chair and faced her to say,

"No."

"You've been my guardian all my life. Now it's time for me to really fight my own battles. You're the best of the best, you have to train me," pleaded Yoli.

"Absolutely not. The skills that you would receive you would only use for revenge Yoli," he said.

"So what if the purpose of the training is toward revenge, I have that right. He killed my father in front of me he slaughtered my people. I want vengeance," she admitted. Oliviyé stepped forward toward her and said,

"Do you realize what you're asking for Yoli? You'll be heading into Black Wolf's territory blindly. And if you do that, I can't be there to save you."

"Oh…so I'm just suppose to forget about what he has done and move on with my life. What life? He toured that away from me. You cannot tell me that if you were in my position and Black Wolf killed Raphael, that you wouldn't be already in his territory by now," Yoli presented. Oliviyé folded his arms. "All I'm asking is for you to teacher me duel weaponry at a master level. Leave everything else to me."

**THE NEXT MORNING**, Yoli was in the outback behind the house. Not only was there enough room for training, there was already training equipment present. Yoli notice how the area was fenced in by wooden post, but for what reason she couldn't figure out. She looked to her left seeing a table with all sorts of duel weapons. She was aware of the fact that although a person's main weapon can stand up to pare, it cannot stand alone with out its partner.

"Pick up the mace and axe," Oliviyé ordered. She jumped back startled. She didn't even hear him enter. She went over closer toward the weapons and perceived to look at them oddly, unfamiliar with both sets. Yoli grabbed the weapons, but when she picked up the mace, it suddenly registered to her how heavy it was to hold.

"If you can't pick it up, then this training is pointless," warned Oliviyé. She glared at him for a second and fully lifted the mace along with the axe off of the table. Suddenly Oliviyé came at her using his right sword. This caused Yoli to lift up the axe to block the blade in place.

"Be on your guard at all times," he advised. Oliviyé added more pressure, causing Yoli to struggle pushing the blade up more. She knew he wanted her to use the mace instead, but with its weight as a problem, she'll end up missing. However, because of the weight she might be able to use it to her advantage. Yoli swung the mace, forcing Oliviyé to move back as her body turned she did a reverse kick.

As her body came back around, she used the axe in quickly slashes. Oliviyé slightly moved forward with his swords as Yoli bent forward, avoiding them, she then swung the weighted mace again. This made Oliviyé to move back from it.

"AH!" she screamed, throwing the axe. Oliviyé tilted himself to the left as the axe went passed him and into a wooded post. She held the mace with both hands this time. She came at him a few times before the weapon was kicked out her hands. Oliviyé quickly kicked her and backhanded her, knocking Yoli to the ground. Oliviyé stood over her, tips of his blades touching her neck bone; she continued to breathe heavily.

"Again," he ordered.

**NARRA AT NIGHT** would tend to Yoli's wounds or bruises. She would place a healing herb and then perceived to incase it into the wrapping of the bandages. For fourteen days, Yoli continued to train, conditioning herself to be stronger, faster, and more agile than before. Yoli did chin-ups on a beam in the barn. She was able to move five large boulders up a hill using a wagon and spent the rest of her time perfecting her hand-to-hand combat.

"It is obvious that she has had training before," said Narra, placing bowls and cups on the kitchen table.

"Yes, but where…who?" asked Oliviyé.

"Well she was missing six years ago…"

"She dares not speak about what took place. It is like she refuses to go down that road," he said while observing Yoli through the window. "She is already at a mastered level."

"What? It has only been fourteen days?" said Narra, pouring wine in a cup.

"She already had skills with using daggers which transferred over to twin swords," he explained.

Later on in the night, Yoli was sent to the barn in search for some must needed rope. She held a torch in her hand, waving it around here and there to see where she was going. Yoli could tell a storm was drawing near by the way the sky blocked out the tiny lights in the night sky. The animals also started to become restless. She manage to find some rope in the back room as a loud crash from thunder spooked the horses which caused Yoli to stumble back, bumping into a tool that hit the stone corner wall. When she bent over to pick it up, she noticed a stone that was knocked out of place by the tool.

She held the light to see through the gapping hole only to see a flat object of some kind. She reached in and pulled out a leather bound book with the title _Svolyé_ on the front.


End file.
